To control the changes in transmission ratios in motor vehicle transmissions, especially in automatic transmissions, it is necessary to sense and electronically process the positions of the individual shifting elements, for example a selector shaft and/or selector rods or rails.
DE 199 08 036 A 1 for example discloses installing on a rotatable and axially movable selector shaft several magnets which with two stationary, electrical coils as sensors generate the corresponding position signals of the selector shaft. In the device according to DE 197 48 115 C2, on the selector shaft there is a ring element which is magnetized on its outer periphery and which interacts with Hall sensors which are located radially on its periphery. In both instances the production effort is increased by the attachment of the magnets and additional installation space is required.
The object of the invention is to propose a device of the generic type which is simpler to produce and more advantageous with respect to the required installation space.